Unpredictable
by MrsJashakabra
Summary: Shigure and Tohru begin to see each other in a diffewrent way.TohruxShigure POV
1. Unlikely Outcomes

Disclaimer: I , sadly, do not own Fruits Basket and its yummy characters.  
  
Shigure's POV:  
  
Ah, yes, on my way to Tohru's school to walk her home on her rare day off from work. She always loved it when I walk her home. I chuckled as I thought of the angry look on Kyo and Yuki's face when I took her from them after school to walk he home.She was just so cute, besides her enormous eyes. I chuckled again. She'll grow into them. I arrived at the school just as the bell rang and waited outside for her. She came out alone and when she saw me she came prancing towards me.  
  
Tohru's POV:  
  
Shigure was waiting outside for me when school ended. I love it when he walks me home. I love his personality, and, really, everything about him. He's the most hilarious person I know. I ran up to him and he smiled goofily. His eyes were almost always smiling. "Hello my little flower!"he said jokingly. I rolled my eyes. "Hey Shigure-san."  
We began to walk, laghing all the way. I like Kyo and Yuki a lot, but I have always been more comfortable with Shigure. It's like we share a different kind of special bond. He was so caring, and so....so....Shigure like. I giggled and he looked down at me oddly. I blushed and quickly turned away.  
  
Shigure's POV:  
  
We walked home, and it was nice as usual. I always feel at ease when I'm with Tohru. At the end of our walk she giggle for no apparent reason and when I looked at her she blushed. I love it when she does that, its so cute. I opened the front door of the house. "I'm going to go put my backpack up. I'll fix dinner soon." Tohru said. 'OK, that's fine." I replied.  
She went up stairs as Yuki and Kyo came down, huffing and puffing. "Why didn't you tell us you were walking her home, we looked all over for her!" said Kyo. "Oh, so now you guys own her and I need to ask permission?" I said sarcasticly. "No, but you could have some consideration and tell us." Said Yuki, and stormed away. Kyo following.  
Goodness, people in this house have issues, I thought to myself. I stayed in my office for a few hours. Tohru was in the kitchen cooking dinner when the phone rang. "Shigure!" she called, "its for you! Its Hatori-san!"  
I went to the kitchen and answered the phone. Tohru continued cooking. I hung up when Hatori was done. He said he would be here as soon as possible to get Kyo and Yuki because Akito was having a meeting with all the young juunishi people. "Yuki, Kyo!" I called "Be ready when Hatori comes to pick you up for a meeting!" Hatori arrive 15 minutes later and took them. That's when I realized, me and Tohru would be alone for the night.  
  
Reviews please if you would! 


	2. A Night Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its yummy characters. Ch. 2- A Night Alone Thanks for the good reviews!  
  
Tohru's POV  
  
Kyo and Yuki have left already. I turned to face Shigure.  
  
"Dang it! I made dinner for four." I said disappointedly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll eat a lot." Shigure replied, as he looked down at me and winked.  
  
I felt all warm inside. 'Why do I always feel this way around him' I thought to myself, as I went to the kitchen and set the food on the table.  
  
"Shigure! Come eat!" I shouted from the table.  
  
I sat at the table and waited as hecame and sat down. We ate in silence until I spoke up.  
  
"Hana gave me a movie to borrow, but its supposed to be really scary, so could you watch it with me? I'm afraid to watch it alone."  
  
Shigure's POV  
  
"Oo! Yay, I love scary movies!" I replied.  
  
"Oh! Great, then its settled!"Tohru exclaimed, her face brightening.  
  
After dinner Tohru went upstairs and came back down with a DVD.  
  
"Shigure, are you ready? Lets watch it." She said, popping it into the DVD player.  
  
I plopped down on the couch and she sat next to me . The movie started and soon Tohru was getting all frightened and jumpy, which I thought was very cute, as I looked down at her. The monster suddenly jumped out on the screen and she flung her arms around me. Realizing what she'd done, she looked up at me. God, shes cute! I thought to myself. Before I realized what I was doing, I kissed her. She didn't pull back so I deepened the kiss, my hand running through her hair, as my other one unbuttoned her shirt......  
  
Reviews please! This is just the beginning. And, don't worry, it won't go over PG-13! 


	3. Naked Surprises

A/N: Thanks for all the reviewsblows kisses to reviewers. I'm so sorry it took so long to update, and really sorry the chapters are so short, but PLEASE read and review, flames are welcome, although, I don't deal with them well. Again, thanks for all the great reviews.  
  
Tohru's POV  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Kyo shouted, startling me awake.  
  
Last night, me and Shigure had somehow made our way upstairs to Shigure's bed and fell asleep nude when we were done....making love. It was my first time, and it was wonderful. I guess Kyo and Yuki had just gotten home(its morning) and found us nude in Shigure's bed. Yuki stood in shock next to an outraged Kyo.  
  
Shigure's POV  
  
How do I explain this? I asked myself. Tohru, being her naturally slow self, suddenly realized she was naked in front of Kyo and Yuki, and her face resembled a tomato as she frantically pulled the blankets over herself.  
  
"Whats going on?" Yuki asked quietly, a blank look on his face.  
  
"Well, me and Tohru kinda got carried away. Lets talk about this downstairs when no one is naked, okie dokie?" I said, trying to flash them a silly grin.  
  
They left the room silently.  
  
"Um, I'm gonna go get dressed." Tohru said, her face still red as she wrapped the blanket around herself and left.  
  
Jeez, what have I gotten myself into? I thought to myself as I got dressed and went down to the awaiting Kyo and Yuki.  
  
Tohru's POV  
  
As I went down I thought to myself, I really don't regret doing it. It was my first time, and it was special with someone I care about. Yuki were looking all flustered and confused as I sat down at the table.  
  
"Let me get one thing straight" Kyo blurted "you didn't rape her or do anything to her against her will, did you?"  
  
"Of course not! Goodness, I'm not like a pervert or anything like that." Shigure said.  
  
Everyone stared blankly at him.  
  
"Well if this is what both of you want, its not my place to say you can't." Kyo said, not looking angry as anymore.  
  
Yuki suddenly looked bewildered.  
  
"Aren't you angry!?" he asked loudly.  
  
"No, why would I be, they're happy together." Kyo replied calmly.  
  
"Dosen't the age difference bother you?!" Yuki asked, outraged now.  
  
"They don't seem to mind, why should I?" Kyo retorted.  
  
Shigure's POV  
  
"Lets not make a big fuss. Just let us have our relationship, its not a big deal." I said.  
  
"Not a big deal?! What do you think Akito will say when he finds out about this?" Yuki asked, glaring at me.  
  
"Nothing." I said, suddenly becoming serious. "Because he won't find out. Don't tell him or anybody."  
  
"No! Absolutly NOT!" Yuki protested.  
  
"Please, Yuki, for me! Do you want the same thing that happened to Hatori to happen to Shigure and me? I may not be able to see you guys anymore, my memories may be erased of everything about the Sohmas. Akito could do stuff even worse to me or Shigure in his anger. Please, Yuki, just for a while, let us be." Tohru said, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"I won't tell, but I'm not at all happy about any of this." Yuki said.  
  
Tohru's POV  
  
Yuki started acting different around me and Shigure. He was still really nice to me, but distant and cold at the same time. Its been like this for almost three months. Tohru and I would often secretly go on dates and go to each other's rooms at night, but things would soon drastically change. Maybe for better, maybe for worse.....  
  
Reviews Please! 


End file.
